Electrolytic surface roughening treatment is widely executed by alternating current electrolytic treatment in surface roughening processes for a planographic printing plate support, in which surface roughening is performed to one or both faces of an aluminum web made from pure aluminum or aluminum alloy.
However, in electrolytic surface roughening treatment, there is an issue with chatter marks, these being stripe shaped patterns along the width direction of the aluminum web, sometimes occurring to the face of the aluminum web for surface roughening.
As a method for preventing the occurrence of chatter marks, there is a proposal to set x, y and f to satisfy the following when performing electrolytic surface roughening treatment, wherein the conveying velocity of the aluminum web is y (m/minute), the power supply frequency is f (Hz), and the separation distance between the leading end portions of two adjacent electrodes is x (cm):0g(60×f/100y)≦0.2, or0.8≦g(60×f/100y)<1  Equation (1)g(a)=a−[a], wherein [a] is the maximum integer not exceeding a  Equation (2)
(see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-88299).
Furthermore, in similar electrolytic surface roughening treatment, if the movement velocity of the aluminum web is V (m/minute) and the current density at peaks in the alternating current is D (A/dm2), there is a proposal to set V and D so as to satisfy70≦V≦160, 20≦D≦200, D≦122000V−1.55 
(see JP-A No. 2004-243633).